


Up Above The World

by thatsuperwholockgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsuperwholockgirl/pseuds/thatsuperwholockgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean chose to adopt a baby who gets pretty grumpy when both daddies are not present and Dean is left to come up with an idea to calm her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Above The World

**Author's Note:**

> If I must say so myself, the cuteness factor is off the charts in this fic. You'll surely be left wondering if you're seeing a "twinkling" star or if it's just a tear in your eye. ;) 
> 
> Not beta'd, so sorry! 
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

Dean looks down at the tiny baby in his arms in awe. He honestly can’t believe that he’s come this far in his life and the baby is the best example of his accomplishments. Unless he counts Cas; because the baby _is_ only here because of him. That feisty, nerdy angel dude sure does know how to make an argument. (And maybe Dean didn’t need much convincing, anyhow). 

The baby scrunches up her nose, puffs out her cheeks, and then lets out a long, loud wail that nearly shatters Dean’s ear drums. Dean winces when the wail turns to heaving sobs and the baby wiggles in his arms. He bounces side to side to calm the child but it has little effect. 

“C’mon, Anna, please stop crying,” Dean whispers. “I know you miss your daddy, but he’ll be back soon.” The screen door flaps lightly when the autumn breeze bustles through, adding to the noise of the room. Dean closes his eyes for a moment and then pops them back open when a few unbidden notes escape his mouth. 

“Twinkle twinkle, little star----“ he hums the rest of the notes as he looks around the room sheepishly. Dean immediately feels silly for being embarrassed because no one else is around. Cas had gone off to the market for more diapers and Sam no longer lived with them. 

The miraculous thing about babies is that they are amazed by simple things; as simple as bubbles, or their own fingers, or someone singing off-key. And the funny thing about Dean is that he gets so astonished by the little person in his arms that has now ceased sobbing. That little girl will always amaze him.

“How about we give this another shot then, huh?” Dean asks the baby. She coos in what seems like agreement and Dean smiles. “Twinkle twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle, little star—“

Dean is startled when a strong pair of arms comes up from behind to wrap around him and Anna and a light kiss is pressed to his jaw. The arms let go and Dean turns around to see Castiel, standing there looking smug with a small smile on his face. 

“See, Anna, I told you he’d be back,” Dean says to the now yawning baby. Castiel reaches for Anna and she goes to him willingly. Dean huffs at being forgotten so quickly and sticks out his tongue at Cas. “She only likes you better because you’re prettier than I am.” 

Castiel chuckles and looks down at the baby with a smile on his face. 

“Is that so, Anael?” Cas asks lovingly. The baby yawns again in response and the two men move quickly to put her into the crib on the other side of their room. They go back out and stand in the doorway, wrapped in each other’s arms, as they watch their baby girl fall asleep.  
****  
Later that night, when Dean and Castiel are lying in bed, they both struggle to find sleep. Perhaps when life is as good as it’s ever been, there’s really no need for the release that sleep gives a person. At least, that’s the conclusion that Dean comes to. 

After about twenty minutes of silence, Castiel turns over on his side and props his head up with his hand to look down at Dean. Dean opens his eyes and smiles quizzically at Cas, wondering what he was doing.

“That song you were singing earlier… You do know that it’s horribly inaccurate, right?” Castiel whispers so as not to wake Anna. Dean breathes a laugh and slings an arm over Cas. 

“Yes, Cas, I do know that. It’s just a nursery rhyme,” Dean responds, matter-of-factly. 

“Stars do not actually twinkle. That is a commonly believed misconception. In fact, the many layers of the atmosphere—“ Castiel is interrupted by a kiss from Dean and he makes a happy noise when the kiss deepens. “Now what was that for?” Cas wonders after Dean pulls away. 

Dean moves forward again to press his forehead to Castiel’s and their noses brush against each other. 

“You’re my star, Cas,” Dean whispers as he runs a thumb along Castiel’s jaw. “And you do, in fact, twinkle.” He pauses, thinking about the weight of what he just said and what he's about to say. “Hell, you throw in Anna and you two are my whole goddamn universe.” 

Castiel pulls back slightly to get a good look at Dean’s face. He squints his eyes and tilts his head, not really believing what he just heard. Dean hardly ever expresses his feelings with words; it’s always with actions. Castiel is stunned but no less moved by Dean’s poetics. 

“Well, Dean if I’m a star, then you’re my sun, and you’re shining brighter than ever before.” Dean looks as surprised as Castiel just felt and Cas laughs. He then goes in for another kiss, this one more heated and charged with emotion. 

The two men end up on their sides, Dean’s back pressed to Castiel’s chest and Castiel’s arm wrapped around Dean’s waist. Cas nuzzles his head into the crook of Dean’s neck and is out like a light. Dean, however, is up for a while longer, thinking about how perfect his life has become and just how much better it could get from here. 

He also replays Cas’ words in his mind about a thousand times, smiling to himself all the while. There were certain points in time where Dean didn’t care about the ‘chick-flick’ moments and instead reveled in them; this was one of those times and he was glad. 

And so, Dean falls asleep knowing that he has the love of the man that lights his soul on fire, and a tiny babe to prove that the love is strong.


End file.
